


Celebration!

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena celebrate too., Bobbys dad dancing mentioned, F/F, F/M, Mays graduation party, Sexual Content, based off episode 3x18, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: - Based off the small scenes of Bobby and Athena dancing together at May’s graduation party!Also I even mentioned a certain anniversary!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Celebration!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters!
> 
> Also Intense sexual content ahead it’s bit more detailed then my previous fics! 
> 
> Thought I’d lighten the mood a bit since we won’t be getting s4 for a while. I hope y’all enjoy!

As the mood of the party started to get a bit more lively due to Buck taking hold of the aux chord. It made Athena truly happy to see her family having such a great time.

It was something they all needed after everything that’s happened in the past week and she couldn’t have been more proud to see her daughter graduate from high school. 

She felt that a party with there closest family and friends was what she deserved. And seeing May laughing and taking photos with Buck and Eddie reassured her this was a good idea.

Moments later when Athena was walking around the room making small talk with some of the guests she heard the music once again change as Eddie moved to the middle of the room wanting to show everyone how to dance to a popular Spanish song.

But what really caught Athena’s attention and made her throw her head back in laughter was seeing Bobby dance with May’s boyfriend Darius. 

Raising her eyebrows she couldn’t help but admire her husband moving his body to the music and was reminded of how good he was with those hips. 

But that was in the privacy of there bedroom, and as if noticing that someone was staring at him Bobby eyes met his wife’s. 

Winking at her she watched as he excused himself from Darius and started to dance his way toward her. 

As Athena watched him she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was Bobby was her husband. 

After her talk with Dr. Sanford it became much more clear about how much she loved him and what it would’ve done to him if he had lost her.

Shaking her out of her thoughts Bobby took Athena gently into his arms careful of her broken arm as they both started to move to the music. 

Looking around as everyone started joining in with them dancing Athena smiled. All she wanted was to forget about things for today and enjoy this with the people she loved.

As the song again changed to another Latin song Athena felt Bobby lower his hand to her waist and start moving his lower half against hers as they continued to dance. 

Looking into her husbands eyes with a heated look that said “Don’t start something you aren’t going to finish Bobby.” 

Bobby just smirked at her as he moved his mouth towards her ear telling her “I intend to finish..it is our one year anniversary I am going to get a little lucky right?”

Noticing the shocked look on her face Bobby smiled at her and said “It’s okay babe we’ve been really busy lately and we are going to celebrate fully later but how about right now we just escape for a moment.” Bobby told her.  
——————————————————————————— 

“What about the party Bobby!? Everybody is out there still!” Athena said laughing as her husband led her to there bedroom still careful of her injured arm.

“We will only be gone a couple minutes.” Bobby said kissing her passionately.

“When has it ever took you a couple minutes? You know once I have you I have to have you again.” Athena said 

“Well that’s even better.” Bobby said making Athena laugh again as she followed him. ——————————————————————————- “Where do you think there going?” Buck said nudging Eddie. 

Giving Buck a annoyed look he turned and watched as Bobby lead Athena with him to where there bedroom was.

“No idea.. but whatever it is they deserve a moment to themselves..” Eddie said smiling 

“Also I can’t believe you forgot too.” 

“Forgot what.” Buck said confused. “It’s the anniversary of the day they got married.” Eddie said smirking at Buck.

“Oh don’t tell me there going to you know.” Buck said moving his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Don’t ever do that again man.” Eddie said shaking his head.

“ Lets leave them alone come on let’s go take more photos with Chris and everybody!” Eddie said dragging Buck with him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pushing his wife gently against the door of there  
bedroom Bobby started to trail his lips along Athena’s jaw towards her neck. Leaving behind a few bites.

“Bobby.” Athena told him warningly. “I’m sorry. carried away.” Bobby said smirking at her.

It didn’t long for them to make sure there door was locked before breaking there kiss so Bobby could help Athena remove her arm from her sling.

Seeing the sad look in her eyes about him having to stop to help her Bobby gently moved her chin so she could look up at him.

“Look at me babe, we don’t have to talk about this now, okay? Just be with me.” Bobby told her looking at her with all the love in his eyes.

“Okay.” She told him as started kissing him again moving her lips towards his neck now. Her want for him growing every second. 

As she wrapped her good arm around the back of his head she brought his mouth back to hers. 

And despite not being able to do what she wanted to she still helped him remove his shirt as Bobby helped her take off all of her clothes.

Admiring her husband without anything on him she ran her hand over his chest loving the feel of his hair running through her fingers.

“Why don’t you let me have a turn to touch you now.” “Taste you.” Bobby told her teasingly as he moved to lay her back on the bed careful not to move her injured arm to much.

“Always taking care of me.” Athena told him as she touched his cheek. “ I am the captain, it’s my job.” Bobby told her as he gave her a quick kiss and got to work.

Moving his mouth down Athena’s chest he was loving the feel of her breast in mouth and the sounds Athena was letting out letting him know she loved it too.

“Baby you know I love you being loud but we still have a party going on out there and we the hosts are in here.” Bobby told her.

“Fuck the party.” Athena told him looking up at him the serious look on her face making him laugh out loud as he continued his action below.

Trailing kisses up her thighs getting to the place he knew she wanted his mouth to be. 

“Why don’t you stop teasing me and give me my anniversary present already.” Athena told him impatiently.

“Yes ma’am.” Bobby told her entwining his fingers with hers as he put his tongue on her folds. Absolutely loving the taste of her.

He kept going as he sucked at everything she had to give him. Not caring about the noises the guests could probably be hearing right now. 

Having enough and wanting her husband inside of her Athena told him. “Bobby please.” As he gently moved his head from her. 

“If we’re going to do this, I’m not going to have you in pain when we return to the party so let me lay back for you.” Bobby told her smiling as he laid himself in the middle of there bed.

“Your going to enjoy this aren’t you.” Athena told him teasingly. “Definitely.” Bobby said as he helped her move on top of him.

Bobby knew that even tho some things felt uncertain right now there was no place he’d rather be then right here. 

Athena put her good arm on Bobby as he helped her slide onto into him.

The look of bliss evident on both of there faces as they started to move in sync with each other.

“I love you.” Athena told him. Raising herself up and down on top of Bobby. “So much.” She said breathlessly. “I love you too.” Bobby told her as he started to thrust gently from under her surprising her. 

“Please....more...I’ll be fine baby..” Athena told him. “Athena.” Bobby told her gently not wanting to take the chance and hurt her.

“Please.” Athena told him with the look she always used on him when she wanted her way.

And not wanting to deny her anything especially this Bobby gently moved out of his wife hissing slightly.

Moving her again under him Bobby pushed himself back into her moving at a faster pace but still holding back not trusting himself not to hurt her.

“Yes...” Athena told him wrapping her legs around his waist making himself move even deeper into her.

“Come for me Babe.” Bobby said pushing into her harder as he moved his down trying to get her to come first. 

“Oh Bobby.” Athena told him as she came and couldn’t help but keep moving wanted her husband to release into her.

“I love you.” Bobby said before coming himself. Kissing Athena passionately not caring that everyone in the house probably heard them after that.

———————————————————————— 

As most of the guests took there leave saying goodbye to Hen mainly because the hosts were nowhere to be found.

She was started to pick up a bit when Karen asked her what she was doing.

“Well Bobby and Athena went MIA so I’m just cleaning up a bit for them.” Hen told her wife.

“Why.” Karen said with a confused look on her face. “ This was a graduation party for May it’s unlike them to just dip for half of it.” Karen told her.

“Yeah well it’s also the anniversary of the day they got married.” Hen said with a smug look on her face. 

“Oh they wouldn’t.” Karen told her shocked.

It was just then Bobby and Athena were both making there way out of there bedroom and walking into the nearly empty living room. 

And Bobby was adjusting his pants from the front when he noticed that only Hen and Karen were the ones left and were staring right at him making Hen burst out laughing.

“Oh this definitely beats that one time Athena! You remember right!” Hen said bringing up the time Athena got herself handcuffed. 

“Um how long were we gone?” Athena asked ignoring Hen’s comment. 

“Well little by little everyone started leaving.” Karen told her. “ And May asked Micheal if she could go to her boyfriends house to spend some time with his family.” Hen finished saying.

“Also Harry wants to know if he could come and hang out with Denny even stay the night.. oh and Micheal is on a date or something like that.” Hen told Athena.

“Oh and yes we heard maybe a hour of whatever you two were doing in there.” 

“Everybody that was here about an hour ago did.” Hen said laughing again.

“But that’s okay because happy anniversary!” Hen told both Athena and Bobby amused at seeing her boss embarrassed. 

“Yes Harry can go with you.” Athena told her “But not a word of this” Athena warned her friend jokingly.

“Oh that’s fine I want to see what you say to everyone else.” “Let’s go Denny! Harry your mother said yes!” As the boys entered the room. 

“Mom?” “Bobby.” “Where were you guys!?” Harry asked his mother and step father.

Catching them both by surprise it was Karen that answered. “When you get older and get married you’ll understand.” She said smiling at Athena.

“Ewww okay.” Harry said dropping the questioning as he said goodbye to his parents.

“Thank you both.” Bobby said to them holding Athena’s hand in his. “We-“ “It’s alright Cap don’t mention it! Enjoy the rest of the night love birds!” Hen told them as they left.

“So it’s just us you want to clean up a bit?” Bobby asked looking around around at the decorations and food they needed to put away.

“Hmmm.” Athena said thinking as she ran her hand down Bobby’s chest “We have the house to ourselves tonight why waste it cleaning when we can continue celebrating.” Athena told him with a teasing smile. 

“Love the way you think Mrs.Nash!” As Bobby smiled at her and let her back to there bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine so please be kind when reviewing! :)


End file.
